Moments
by Luthien-Anwaman
Summary: There were moments in their lives when they could feel each other, almost see each other, and in those moments, they were together. One idea with two different versions.
1. Moments

**Steph:** Hey, I wrote this months ago to avoid doing an English assignment, and never really looked at it again. Cleaning through my thumb drive today, and voila! A fic. Not great, and it has two different versions. If I get enough reviews, I'll post the second, more narrative version. This one is more abstract. This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction that I've posted, and I figure this may give my profile a little bit more of a view into my current interests.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Moments**

by Luthien-Anwamane

There were moments in his life.

After she was wrenched away from him, he thought he would never feel whole again. The emptiness that he felt after the Time War came back in full force, coupled with the fresh pain he felt whenever he thought of her. But he moved on, as he always did. He found a new companion, Martha, who was kind, smart and attractive. He told Martha that he was fine. He told himself that he was fine. But every time he was reminded of her – her jacket on the chair in the library, or a trace of her perfume on the TARDIS panel – he felt his eyes prick and his breath catch.

But there were moments. Moments when he could hear her voice, smell her hair, feel her breath against his face and her hand in his. If he closed his eyes he could almost see her, face drawn and eyes closed. And during these moments, he felt the emptiness ebb away and he felt complete again. But then the moment would pass and the pain would return in full force.

-

There were moments in her life.

After their forever was cut painfully short, she attempted to recover. After all, it was the one thing he had ever requested of her – to have a fantastic life. But how could it ever be the same? Without him, she felt like a shell. So as much as she tried to move on, she never did, always trying to come up with a new way to breach the gap between the two universes without both of them imploding. And whenever she reached a dead end in her research, she felt the flicker of hope, so vulnerable already, fade slightly. But still she powered on, his words echoing in her ears: 'Never say never ever'.

But there were moments. Moments when she could hear his voice, smell his after-shave, feel his breath against her face and his hand in hers. If she closed her eyes she could almost see him, face tired and eyes closed. And during these moments, she felt her shell fill and the hope flare. But then the moment would pass and the shell hollow out again.

-

But in those moments, they could feel each other. They felt together, despite the entirety of the Void keeping them apart. And although their universes sang different songs, The Doctor and Rose were in tune.

* * *

**Steph:** Thanks for reading, and if it's not too much to ask, just press that little button in the corner and leave even a two-word review.  


	2. The Doctor's Moments

**Steph:** The second, more plot-driven part of Moments. Just a slightly different version. Enjoy!

* * *

**Moments**

by Luthien-Anwamane

"Run!"

The Doctor and Martha hurtled out of the burning building lighting up London's night sky, sprinting down the street and dashing around the corner. Hot on their heels came the vampiric aliens that they had been attempting to convince to leave. Attempting being the operative word. Unfortunately, as so often happened around the Doctor, the negotiations had quickly turned sour. He could quite comprehend what it was that always managed to get them into these situations. It wasn't like he rushed headlong into them with no forward planning.

Well, OK, it was, but surely just once they should go right?

He was still waiting for that once, but in the meantime, he had to focus finding a way to defeat these bloodsuckers. He wasn't paying attention to where his feet were leading, and, unbeknownst to him, they were leading him down a familiar path.

"Where to now, Doctor?"

Interrupted from his train of thought, he looked up, and instantly recognised the graffiti-riddled walls of the Powell Estate. Without giving it a second thought, he shoved Martha into the lobby of an apartment building well-known to him. He clamped his hand over Martha's protesting mouth, straining his ears. He heard the chilling screeches of the aliens as they followed his footsteps into the centre of the Powell Estate…

… and continued on to the road on the other side.

The Doctor released Martha and straightened, brushing down his suit down. Martha glared at him for handling her roughly, but he pretended not to notice.

"Where are we now?" she queried, abandoning her glaring in favour of surveying her surroundings. The Doctor didn't answer, eyes cast upwards, towards the door of the apartment that now presumably belonged to somebody else.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

He opened the front door for Martha, sweeping aside to let her leave first. She smiled and exited. He made to follow but something held him back, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind. He stepped back inside, closing his eyes and training his mind onto that feeling.

And just like that, she was there. Her hand rested neatly in his, fitting as no one else's ever had. Her breath tickled his face and he caught a whiff of her hair, smelling like the flower she was named for. He could hear her voice, ever so softly, calling for him. If he focussed strongly enough, he could just make out her features, brow creased as her eyes screwed up in concentration. He wanted to reach out his hand and smooth her forehead and tell her the things that he had never told her when he had the chance. He raised his arm, whispering her name as he reached out for her…

"Doctor?"

His eyes flew open, and she was gone. Martha stood outside, looking quizzically at him. He quickly dropped his hand, burying it deep into the pocket of his trousers. He strode out into the night air, avoiding Martha's eye.

"Doctor, what happened? You said her name," she said, an accusatory tone she had not intended slipping in.

Even in his current state, the Doctor could hear the jealous undertone to her voice. He sighed and turned to her.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the aliens came tearing into the estate, fangs bared. He didn't have any room for thought as he grabbed Martha's hand and they hurried off down another street.

------------------------

This was all he was given, moments that acted as a soft reminder to the fact that she was still alive and well, albeit in another universe. But in these moments, he could feel her as clearly as if she were standing next to him. He felt connected to her, despite the entirety of the Void separating them.

The woman that he had loved and lost.

His Rose.

And in these moments, he felt complete.

* * *

**Steph:** Thanks for reading, you know the deal :) 


End file.
